In the Sky with Diamonds
by Santiva Potter
Summary: “When will I meet your parents?” was never so difficult. Katrick
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own **anything **of 10 things I hate about you.

**In the Sky with Diamonds**

**By: Santiva Potter**

**Summary:** "When will I meet your parents?" was never so difficult. Katrick

* * *

Chapter 1

This was all really Bianca's fault, Kat was sure. Had her tenacious and irritating sister had not waltzed in after curfew Monday night, none of this would have ever happened.

"Ah ha! She's late!" her father declared from the kitchen as his warning beeper went off.

"Dad, she went to dinner with his parents," Kat droned, lounging on the couches. "It's not like she was whisked off by any Biker Boys."

Mr. Stratford's reproach was interrupted by the opening of the front door as Bianca Stratford slowly retreated in.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Donner!"

Kat's blond sister was looked exhausted in her dress to impress outfit—her oppressors of course being Joey's parents.

"Bianca!" her father hollered charging into the room.

"Dad relax! Joey's parents just wanted to go and get some ice cream after dinner. No big deal."

"So how was your _one month-versary_," Kat teased.

"Ugh," Bianca groaned collapsing on the nearest couch. "I still can't believe he invited his parents! He's just so—"

"Dense!" Kat interjected.

Bianca refused to justify Kat with an answer. Mr. Stratford on the other hand still stood over her with a bottle for her.

"Are you serious Dad?" Bianca complained. "It was just ice-cream!"

"Just ice-cream? So I'm supposed to believe that just _ice-cream _is going on after curfew? Ha ha ha, I don't think so missy!"

"This family is so ridiculous!" Bianca whined as Kat smirked. "Joey's parents don't treat him like some criminal, and I'm sure even Patrick's family isn't _this _whacked out either, right Kat?"

But in the heat of Bianca's annoyance, Kat was never able to respond and it was probably for the best, after all what was she to say about the parents she had never met?

And that was the question that had effectively bugged her for the following day at school. There was just no easy way to bring up the subject. Walking up to your boyfriend and inquiring about meeting his parents would be awkward, right? Especially if said boyfriend had that entire mysterious, loner persona working for him.

But there was one ray of sunshine in her particular dilemma, Patrick's recklessness had caused him to crash his bike a few weeks ago—thankfully, he was wearing a helmet—so at the moment, he was dependent on Kat to get him from school to work every afternoon. This would bring up a divine opportunity, but she figured that mentioning this in front of the plague of her sister would be a bad idea.

"Kat!"

She snapped out of her daze and turned to her left. Patrick Verona, in the flesh, was walking next to her in the parking lot, headed for her car.

"What is your problem? You've been out of it all day."

"It's nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Obviously," Patrick smirked as they reached the car. Kat made her way to the driver's side and stuck her key in to unlock the car, but froze. Patrick, anticipating her hesitation, was leaning over the hood, with one eye brow cocked in curiosity.

"Kat just spit it out."

"Well it's just that—"

"KAT!"

The heinous cry came from her sister, who seemed to be the victim of Chastity's wrath—again.

But instead of ice-cream or honey, this time Bianca was covered head to toe in syrup.

Even Patrick couldn't conceal his laughter.

"Just get in the backseat," Kat frowned she told him as she started the car, so they could make a hasty exit.

"Shut up Patrick!" Bianca snapped as she slammed Kat's door shut. She then turned to her sister and whined, "She'll get over this eventually, right?"

"Eventually," Patrick said very slowly, still trying to keep his laughter under control. "Hey Kat, why don't we take Bianca home first, I can afford to be a little late."

When Bianca was safely in the house, Patrick made his way back to the front seat—with a jacket under his jeans to avoided any lingering syrup—and turned on the radio, effectively, in Kat's mind, drowning any chance of conversation. But when they were about a block or two from the record store that Patrick worked at he brought up the conversation again.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me, again?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know before your sister arrived. You're were going to say something…"

"Oh…right, listen um," Kat choked. "Am I ever going to meet your parents?"

Patrick froze.

"What?"

"Are you ever going to introduce me to your family?"

"You _want _to meet them?"

"Well, you're pretty acquainted with mine, I just figured…"

"Just figured what?"

"That it wouldn't be this big deal!" Kat defended as they pulled in front of Patrick's store.

"I mean it's just parents after all," Kat continued. "Maybe a sibling or two, but it can't be any worse than mine."

Patrick snorted.

"I'm serious, Pat—"

But his attention was already taken by his boss, who was standing outside of the shop waving frantically for him to come inside.

"We _will _talk about this later," Kat frowned.

"Sure thing, Kat," Patrick answered quickly leaning in for a kiss, but she wouldn't bend.

"I'm serious, Patrick."

"I know you are," he smiled before snagging a quick kiss anyway, and getting out of the car.

But of course in Patrickland, "Sure thing, Kat" really meant "Yeah right, Kat". And all week, Patrick managed to skip around the subject, effectively driving her nuts.

"Seriously, Kat, it's like someone stuck a hair curler up your butt or something," Bianca complained as they drove to school Friday morning.

"It's nothing, Bianca," Kat growled imagining all of the different way she could kill her boyfriend before he charmed her with his sex hair and his enticing gaze.

"Oh my God!"

Her sister had now dropped her own eye shadow and was leaning over the dashboard, locked in with the sight in front of her.

"Is that Patrick's bike?"

Indeed, the good Harley had seemed to resurrect itself as it waited patiently for the turning light to turn green. But the bike itself was of course, not the issue.

"Kat," Bianca whispered. "That's not Patrick."

Patrick was not that short. He was certainly not that curvaceous, nor did he have hair long enough to peak outside of his helmet.

And despite the fact that ever feminist cell in her body screamed that she didn't care that there was a girl riding the motorcycle that she wasn't even allowed to _touch_, Katarina Stratford knew for sure that Patrick Verona was a dead man walking.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of 10 things I hate about you

* * *

Chapter 2

It took her all of two seconds to process the sight before her, and even before her brain could communicate with her hands, Kat had whipped the car left, and followed the black motorcycle down Main Street.

Her freshman year in high school was most memorable. Mostly because it had served as a "How to.." list for the years to following it. And in the forefront of her mind was Jessica Summers. Good, sweet but pigheaded Jessica, who ignored every little red alert concerning her boyfriend that screamed at Kat and the rest of her friends. After all, how many boys come out of a janitor's closet with sex hair and ruffled clothes accompanied by the winner of that year's sluttiest cheerleader award, all with his V-card in check?

But of course Jessica couldn't see that. And therefore she served her primary purpose of how to get played by your boyfriend.

"Kat are you crazy?" Bianca screeched. "You could have killed us!"

"You're still breathing aren't you?" Kat snapped back. She was still struggling to keep up with the motorcycle's anonymous driver. She wove in between the cars with great ease—too great even. Definitely not her first time on that bike, Kat grumbled to herself.

"Wow, you are really upset about this aren't you?" Bianca said.

"Bianca! Are you trying to defend him?"

"No, I just figured you'd try to shrug the whole thing off and mope and bitch at the rest of us at school," Bianca replied. "But this—this is good!"

"Excuse you?"

"I mean you're finally starting to act human again. Ooh! This is just like that movie—"

Kat groaned and began to tune Bianca out. "I knew I should have sent you to that hellhole first."

Patrick Verona's bike finally stopped in front of a downtown coffee shop and Kat parked the car around the adjacent corner.

"And what if we're wrong?" Bianca asked as they got out of the car. "What if it's his mom or something? That happened in this book I was reading—"

"I'm sorry, you read books now?" Kat snapped, glaring her sister into silence.

The both crept to the street and quickly spotted the bike and driver. The helmet and riding jacket were finally off and Kat could clearly see an ebony skinned girl getting off of the bike. Her long mane of caramel curls were much more tamed than Patrick's and framed her face in a way only done by professionals. The more Kat observed her, the more a sickening conclusion of how beautiful this girl was, became more pronounced.

"Well, since I'm pretty sure that Patrick isn't _black_—"

"Yeah, I got it. Lying, scumbag."

And speaking of the bastard, he stood not too far from the bike in complete ease, with a coffee in his hand. They couldn't hear what the pair was saying, but they watched lucidly as Patrick draped his free arm over her shoulder, crushing their embrace. She responded in kind, wrapping both of her arms around his waist. And as Patrick whispered something in her ear, the girl threw her head back in laughter—a joyous and pure sound that made Kat's stomach turn.

"Kat, I am so sorry," Bianca said slowly as Patrick and his new fling walked back into the coffee shop.

"Just get into the car," Kat ordered.

"Kat," Bianca said warily as she watched her sister walk with a vengeance. "You're not going to try anything stupid right? I mean we all know that's my department! Kat?"

"In Bianca, now."

Bianca followed orders just as Kat turned on the engine. She whipped the car from the corner and onto the main street, before ramming straight into Patrick's bike.

"Oh my God, Kat!"

And she waited for them to come out, undoubtedly together. She waited for the shock on his face as he recognized her and Kat shot Patrick a Cheshire grin, before peeling off of the curb and down Main Street.

"You do realize that you just ran over Patrick Verona's freaking bike!" Bianca snapped flustered and infuriated.

"No," Kat replied oddly calm. "I ran over his pride. Besides, it's about damn time he get a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

Sorry, for the delay. Life has been on the crazy end.

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of 10 things I hate about you

* * *

Chapter 3

"I mean boys are just so dumb! Cute, but _totally _stupid—"

_Yeah, boys like Patrick Verona_, Bianca thought bitterly. _Totally hot, no one could deny, but a stupid lying cheat, who left her—_

"Bianca! Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Dawn snapped.

They were sitting in a vacant hallway sharing lunch together. Technically, Dawn was doing her a favor. Chastity's rage had left Bianca friendless and constantly on the run, but Dawn was kind enough to take a trip to the "nurse" and sit with her.

"Sorry, my mind's just been everywhere. But you're right boys are stupid. Very stupid."

"Yeah, even John. He's totally pathetic sometimes. Especially when he—"

_Especially when he pisses off your older sister so that she turns back into a maniac freak!_

"Bianca!"

"Sorry Dawn. It's just been a long morning."

"Well, you never did say why you were so late to Bannister. What's up?"

"It's just my sister. She's gone psychotic."

"Why?"

But Bianca's attention was taken before Dawn could even open her mouth. From the open door down the hall, Bianca could see Patrick Verona pacing by furiously, yelling into his cell phone.

"—because she's a psychotic bitch that's why!"

_3 guesses who?_

"One sec, Dawn," Bianca said getting up to follow the brooding male. "Patrick! Patrick Verona!"

He dutifully ignored her and headed in the general direction of the auto-shop.

"What is wrong with you?" Bianca finally snapped.

That got a response.

"What's wrong with me?' he sneered. "There's something wrong with me because I'm pissed that your sister ruined my bike?"

"You totally deserved it!"

"Oh sure. Of course it's Patrick's fault. You Stratford sisters are too fucking perfect to take the blame for anything!"

"We are _not _perfect!"

"Sure," he smiled ruefully.

"Look, you're the one playing the cheating boyfriend role around here."

"Cheating boyfriend role? What are we in some lame ass teen flick? I never cheated on Kat!"

"You're lying! We both saw you!"

"I did not cheat on Kat!" Patrick roared over her.

For a moment, he was the mysterious cannibal that cared for no one but himself, not even his mother, the Mexican drug lord.

"You know it's funny," he continued, his voice dangerously low. "She's been searching for one reason to end this from day one. And I was the fool who let her keep coming. It shouldn't surprise me that she'd come up with her own bull shit. Tell Kat that the only one getting played around here is me."

"Patrick, there you are!"

It was the girl from the coffee shop again. Her voice wasn't what Bianca had expected, not the sickly sweet and over the top, but she had an almost commanding, confident style.

"You got the spare?" Patrick asked, pulling his glare from Bianca.

"Yep. You ready to roll?" she asked handing him the keys. He took it instantly and headed off.

"Wait," Bianca interrupted, stopping the girl from following Patrick. "Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" she answered.

"I'm Bianca Stratford. Now will you answer my question?"

"B.S." the girl chuckled slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"B.S. as in your initials. Y'know, like bull shit."

"Like what he's filled of?" Bianca retorted nudging towards Patrick's retreating figure.

"Sure, that's one way to look at it," the girl chuckled bitterly before turning to leave.

Kat and Patrick didn't talk for the rest of that month. In fact, Bianca rarely ever saw Patrick in the hallways during school. And of course, her sister was blissfully unaware that her argument with Patrick plagued her thoughts at least once a day—and that was before last Tuesday.

She had been in her English class, the period almost over, when one of the office aids walked in carrying a small white folder, just for her. Her name, B. Stratford, was written in a beautiful, but unrecognizable cursive And as the bell rang, Bianca pulled out its contents.

There was a single photo.

The tatters surrounding the edges of the photo signified its old age. It was slightly faded, but Bianca could still clearly see the two young children in the photo. She didn't have to look a t it long to wonder who the young children were. She gathered her things quickly and dashed out of the classroom, on a mad hunt for her sister.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!

Much Love,

Santiva Potter


End file.
